It is widely known in an automotive vehicle engine to transfer a portion of the engine output to a plurality of belt driven accessories utilizing an endless serpentine belt. Typically, each belt driven accessory includes a pulley drivingly engaged with the belt and the belt is driven by a pulley coupled directly to the crankshaft.
It is also known to provide a decoupler assembly between the belt driven accessory and the pulley to allow the belt driven accessory to operate temporarily at a higher speed or “overrun” the pulley as the pulley oscillates with the speed of the engine. Examples of such decouplers are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,130, issued to Mevissen et al. on Jul. 4, 2000 and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,463, issued to Bytzek et al. on Aug. 18, 1992.
However, it remains desirable to provide a decoupler assembly that allows the pulley of the crankshaft to operate temporarily at a higher speed or “overrun” the crankshaft as the speed of the engine oscillates during normal operation and provide a certain amount of vibration damping.